paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol: Mission ImPAWsibble
Diary Scene: Chase Chase:I'm Chase leader of the PAW Patrol. I love working in this team. But that's not the only thing i love... One of my team mates is a cokapoo named Skye. I just wissh she would notice me. I'm sure she'll warm up sooner or later! Chapter 1:The Start of A New Adventure Marshall:I'm so bored! In the playground Skye:Chase! Wanna play on the seasaw? Chase:*Blushes* Yesss... Zuma sees a strange shadow in the bushes Voice:I finally found them... Zuma:Who are you? Voice:Enough about me. You should be worried about yourself! The mysterious pup attacked Zuma Zuma:Ouch! Help! Rocky:No! Zuma! Skye:Get away from him! The pup ran away Chase:Is he ok? Rubble:He's badly hurt. Zuma:Doctor... please... Chapter 2:Enter Shade Diary Scene:Skye Skye:I'm Skye from the PAW Patrol. i'm cute and full of energy! We were all playing at the playground then a weird mysterous pup showed up. It was all going good untill he attacked Zuma! I hope he's ok. In the hospital Marshall:So you're telling me that this mysterious pup showed up out of nowhere and attacked Zuma then disappeared and his identity is unknown?!? Rubble:In the gibberish language yes. Skye:I just called Everest. Rocky:He dropped this when he left. Apperently his name is Shade and he is a government spy. He was trickled into thinking we are the bad guys! Marshall:Great! So now this guy is coming after us! Skye:Guys! Where's Everest? Someone called Chase Everest:Guys? Chase:Everest! Where are you? Everest:I was on my way then...Ahhh! Chast:Everest? Everest! Shade:I have her... and if you dont surrender.. i'll come for the rest of you! Rubble:What does that mean? Skye:It means survival! He's picking us off one by one! Chase:Zuma's gone! Marshall:First Everest now Zuma! I'm freaking out! Chapter 3:Kidnapping Skye Diary Scene:Rocky Rocky:I'm Rocky the grey mixed breed but i'm better known as Rocky. Everest called Chase saying she's running from Shade. Then he kidnapped Everest! Look's like it's a fight for survival! He has Everest and Zuma and it lookss like Skye's next. Chase:So he's picking us off one by one. Rocky:Guys i found a list! Marshall:I don't like the look of that. Chase:Zuma annd Everest's names are crossed out. And Skye's next! Skye:W-What!?! Chase:Don't worry. Im not gonna let him get you. Skye:I hope not... Later at the lookout Rubble:We better get to bed. Everyone goes in their rooms The bushes shake Skye:Huh?!? Skye sees someone Shade:Ifound you! Skye:Ahhhhhhhhh! Skye disappears as everyone runs out Chase:Where's Skye?! Rocky:Where do you think? Rocky says with a combonation of anger and fear Rubble:Has her! Chase:Shade you are so gonna get the big beat down! Marshall:And how do you expect to take that monster on? Chase:The flight suits! Chapter 3:Rescue Diary Scene:Chase Chase;I'm Chase leader of the PAW Patrol! Shade took Everest and Zuma and is now after Skye! I said i was gonna protect her but i faild. No time for feeling sorry for myself! I can't even think about what that monster might do! He has Skye and now